


I don't even know but frick it

by Kervian



Category: RWBY
Genre: "little bit", Also there will be some Au one-shots, Btw lots of swearing and screams of profanities, F/F, I also might edit the tags, I don't know how to spell, I question this to myself every time, I'm A Freaking Mess, I'm not creepy I swear, I'm too lazy to put them all, Oh, Other, Ruby is a bad ass, Weiss is queen, Why did I thought it was a good Idea for me too right this?, and you'll be unpoeticaly shot in the ass, anyway, dare defy her, enjoy :), grammar police better not go after me, i don't even know what i'm doing, just a little bit mad, this is gay, this is just a random fic btw, very gay, will add more rwby characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kervian/pseuds/Kervian
Summary: Random RWBY crap I thought of.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Life is just a dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby questions Weiss and the whole team was screaming and shouting profanities at their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to do this, let me know if you want any of these to be a series or like a separate work.

"Hey Weiss, I have a question."

Team RWBY is currently in their dorm room doing- whatever it is that their doing, Weiss is currently reviewing her notes when Ruby suddenly walked up to her and decided to bother her with her _lovely questions_.

"Yes, Ruby, What it is?" Weiss signed, as much as she would love to get back to her notes and ignored the adorable girl, she, unfortunately, can't, as mentioned earlier, she's too adorable to be resisted and ignored.

"Do you think about life not being much more than just a simple dance?" Weiss furrowed her eyebrows at Rubys' question.

"Not really, maybe, I don't know Ruby why are you asking me this question?" Weiss was seriously confused, what led Ruby to ask her this odd question?

"Maybe she wants to ask you to the dance," Yang spoke, jutting into the conversation. Ruby blushed at this as Yang smirks seeing as her teasing affected the young Rose.

The bumblebee dou were hanging out at Blakes' bed, with Blake reading her book (Ninjas of Love *wink*) and Yang trying to annoy Blake, failing miserably as Blake just ignored her and covered Yangs' face with the back of her book.

"I am not asking her to the dance Yang," Ruby huffed out annoyed at Yangs' little antics.

"I was just wondering since the dance was coming up and my train of thought suddenly wandered on to life," Ruby said finally answering Weiss' question.

This made the other three members of Team RWBY curious though, wondering why their bubbly and cheerful leader suddenly thought about the subject of life.

"Why'd you suddenly thought about life sis? Don't tell me you're going _Weiss_." Yang said giggling at her own pun.

Weiss rolled her eyes then glared at Yang for making such a terrible pun. Honestly, Yangs' shenanigans are such an annoyance for the Schnee heiress.

"I'm not going wise Yang, I was just wondering." Weiss silently thanked Ruby for not being like her sister for making another pun in her name. 

Yang was about to say something when blake cut her off.

"Why were you wondering about that Ruby, about life being just a simple dance." The other two members were wondering that too, they looked at Ruby expectantly.

"It's just that, whenever you're dancing you dance on the beat of the music right? Well, I just thought life was just like that, you just gotta move along with its beat. While You might trip and fall, you just have to simply get back up and continue to dance on the beat of life. Whether its pace is fast or slow, you just have to keep up and dance to its beat." Ruby finishes and her teammates looked at her in awe.

Blake was the first one to speak up.

"Life could be compared with a lot of things Ruby, dancing is just one of them," Blake said smiling sweetly at Ruby. Ruby nods at Blakes' words and grins as she realized she just said something awfully wise and that her teammate acknowledged it.

"Woah, I never thought my little sis was so wise. *sniffles* my precious little grim reaper is all grown up." Yang faked cried as she over dramatically hugged Blake and "cried" on her shoulder.

"There there." Blake patted the blonde's head and going along with the blonds shenanigans.

The red and white dou just rolled their eyes at Yang, Ruby annoyed at her because of the Grim Reaper joke and Weiss annoyed at Yangs' drama, though she silently thanked whatever Gods out there that Yang didn't make another joke about her name.

"I have to admit though, that was well thought out and very wise Ruby." Weiss praised the adorable dolt, turning to her with an impressed smile.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck mumbling it wasn't really that great and such.

"Although..." Everyone turned their heads at Weiss, wondering what the alabaster haired girl would say.

"I wouldn't mind if you asked me out to the dance Ruby." A pink tint of blush on her cheeks as Weiss said that looking away at Ruby slightly to the side. 

Ruby faced Weiss as quick as a lightning bolt and looked at her wide-eyed and unbelieving of what she just said. A dark red blush quickly rose to the silver-eyed girls' face.

Yang was on a riot, screaming profanities like "WHAT THE FUCK?!" or "HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?!" and going around the dorm, unbelieving on what Weiss just said, Blake was also shocked but was trying to stop Yang from messing up the dorm room than it already was.

Unbeknownst of all the chaos of team RWBYs' dorm room was team JPNR, wondering what happened that got all of team RWBY so worked up about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD  
I don't know what I did.  
I hope you enjoyed reading.  
I'll see y'all, readers, later, bye!


	2. The Reaper kills, I'll mark your hand Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is a serial killer and Weiss is a detective,
> 
> Weiss wants answers but got more than what she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no efficient writer so I'm just gonna say this. I might edit out some bits and pieces of the work, like the grammar and spelling and stuff.

It was 10 pm on a Saturday evening in Vale and Weiss Schnee was in her office doing the usual paperwork that has to be done after investigations. Usually, people in the office would already go home at this time including Weiss but lately, there's been crimes going on left and right in the city of Vale that the police department had been so busy working on all these cases. One of which was a murder case, there's a serial killing going on in Vale and it's the reason why the department is still working this late. They've been running around trying to find clues on who the killer might be and so far they've got none, except for the color red and a gardening tool. The word red was written on the victims' hands using their own blood, sometimes even carved in by a sharp tool that was also used for killing them. Whoever was doing this probably liked the color red and uses a scythe to kill as the evidence was shown, they called the serial killer The Red Reaper.

The killing has been going on for weeks now, It started with an incident in Patch in which a father and his daughter were killed along with their uncle. It is said that the suspect may have been a family member, to be more precise the youngest sibling of the family was responsible for the act of murder. The word red was messily written in all of the family members' hands and that was the first clue they got. There were many reasons that came up to this incident of why it happened but when they tried to look for the culprit they realized all data of them had been erased. And since all the relations the suspect had were all dead (The suspects family) they couldn't get any information about who it was and their identity although they suspected that the culprit was some kind of genius since there were no traces or signs of them left behind.

After that incident, the killings have been increasing at an alarming rate. They suspected that it was Red that did this, the person who killed their entire family and leaving no traces of themselves behind, as the word Red was engraved and written in every single victim.

After weeks of the killings, people started calling the serial killer as The Red Reaper as it was then later found out that the weapon used for the killings was a gardening tool called a scythe, another hint for the detectives to work on.

Weiss Schnee pinched the bridge of her nose as all this serial killing stuff was getting to her, she's been frustrated all day because of this murder stuff that she feels like ripping her hair off because of this. She hates the fact that whoever this serial killer was, was good at hiding their identity and leaving no tracks that might get her caught behind. Weiss was irritated by how much little progress they have on this case. She was searching and going through previous files of the murder case when her phone rang.

"Hello?"Weiss said answering her phone.

"Hello detective Schnee, this is officer Belladonna calling, I'm here to announce to you the news that another murder has occurred very recently, it happened 10 minutes ago so I suggest for you to hurry up and get here to the crime scene now as tonight we may potentially catch the Red Reaper. I'll text you the address and details." _Beep_

Blake just hanged up and Weiss was scurrying out of her seat, leaving the files and papers scattered on her desk and chair, to the front of the building to her car. 

_Ping_

Her phone vibrated in her pocket as she revved up her car. She fished her phone out noticing how Blake already sent her the address and details, she went straight to her destination after quickly reading the details before driving.

The murder took place in an abandoned construction building, it happened 10 minutes ago and the victim was an old construction worker who was said to have been patrolling it as he was assigned to guard it for the night. 

The victim was stabbed 28 times but that wasn't what killed them, a large gash was on their stomach and chest. The weapon used to kill was a gardening tool and the word Red was engraved on the victims' hands.

Weiss gritted her teeth when she arrived at the sight, seeing all the cop cars and officers where all around the crime scene, Weiss went inside to find Blake. Blake was waiting for her at the entrance.

"Good, you're here," Blake said her attention now on Weiss.

"What's the situation?" Weiss tone was demanding as she said that through gritted teeth, she was going to catch that killer no matter what!

"Victim is dead and other detectives are inspecting the body right now. The Red Reaper fled and went at the top of the building, officers are at the roof door as we speak guarding it, It seems that The Red Reaper is stalling at the rooftop and our officers are too scared to run out and catch her."

_Stalling? The Red Reaper was here at the top of the building stalling?_

"You mean the Reaper is up there right now on the roof stalling and your officers are too scared to run out and catch her?!"

"To be fair we can't just go out the door and run out to catch her, Her gardening tool isn't exactly small, It's the size of grim reapers and it seems like a rifle is attached to it. I'd be getting my officers killed if they go near her."

Tch

"Fine, then I'll go and confront them myself."

"You can't possibly-"

"I can and I will," Weiss said leaving the cat Faunus behind heading up to the roof, ignoring the cat Faunus' protests.

Weiss heads up to the roof ready to confront the serial killer that's been murdering people left and right, day and night, these past few weeks.

When she arrived at the roof access door, a ton of officers were there securing it and taking a tiny little peek from time to time.

Weiss pushed past all of them and opened the door to the roof despite hearing all the officers say to go back and stay away, she goes out to the roof and closes the door shut.

There she saw a person in a red cloak sitting on the ground staring at her, their scythe on their shoulders, both arms hanging on it.

Weiss raised both of her arms up as she slowly made her way to the reaper.

Keeping her eyes locked to the person in front of her, Weiss knows this was an idiotic idea, a _very dangerous_ idiotic idea that might get her killed, but somehow, she feels like the person in front of her isn't going to kill her. That is just a feeling, of course, she'd be lucky surviving this without a scratch or even just getting out alive from this situation is lucky for her.

She knows she may not be able to catch the Reaper, she's not that dumb, the reason why she's doing this is to get answers, answers as to why she's doing this, killing and murdering people innocent or not, she wants to know why.

She stopped in front of the cloaked person.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind and roses surrounding her, she closes her eyes and waits for something to happen, both of her arms still raised she feels a an arm snake itself on her waist and breath on her ear. Weiss stays still, afraid of what might happen to her if she moved even just a tiny bit.

Once she felt no more burst of wind, she opens her eyes, only did she feel that a body was against her when she saw that the cloaked person was practically hugging her.

Weiss blushed at the closeness

"State your name." the cloaked person whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. The cloaked person's voice sounded so innocent, a total opposite in what she does.

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss stated in a whisper, she feels the arm on her waist, a hand was making small gentle circles at the small of her back, it was as is if it was an attempt for her to relax a little.

"State your purpose on why you came to me when even your little writhing policemen were there scared out of their shits," Weiss wanted to scold the person for using vulgar language but thought it was very sexy when they said it, she then cursed herself mentally for thinking that.

"I wanted to know why you're doing this, killing people," Weiss stated softly, she bit her lip and closed her eyes when she felt the hand that was making circles on her back suddenly went and pinched her waist hard. 

"You want to know why I kill people?" The cloaked person said intensely.

"Yes," Weiss whispered shakily, _This is it, This is where I'm gonna die because I wanted to know an answer._ Suddenly the hand that was pinching her went back to its previous position on her back and made small circles on it.

"I wanted to make people feel pain and I wanted to make people feel death." the cloaked person whispered for only Weiss to hear.

Weiss then felt the person let go of her, they took a step back and vanished into a blur of rose petals, leaving a piece of paper behind.

Weiss was surprised, she didn't get killed, and the only pain she felt was a hard pinch on her waist that will no doubt leave a bruise.

She saw the piece of paper that was left behind and took it.

What she read terrified her.

_"Be ready because the next time you'll see or hear of me, chaos will happen." _As Weiss read the note, only then did she realized that the Red Reaper, was a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, it is I, Yanny  
xD
> 
> Ok so I hope you've enjoyed this little fic, honestly I was going for something much more insane but I guess I'll just do it another time, so expect another crime au one-shot but this one will be more different than this. 
> 
> Also, I realized this story is good to be turned into an actual story, you know, have its own work so if you think or want this to have its own little story and not just a one-shot let me know!
> 
> Oh and the previous work I did, An Annoyed Ex-Goddess and a very annoying demon, yeah I kinda accidentally orphaned that, tee hee, but I'll do a re-post of it soon, maybe I'll change the title and the story a bit though, *shrugs* who knows, I'll keep the stones part though.


	4. Your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes captured mine and we locked our gaze into each other, by the time we realize it... I've already fallen in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a song

I got off the airship along with my sister Yang, though as soon as we got off she ditched me and went with her so called "friends" instead of being a good big sister and stay beside her cute introverted little sister.

*sigh*

Great now I'm now all alone by myself, Thank you so very much, Yang.

I started heading towards the school itself, 'Beacon huh? I bet there are loads of awesome, weird and cool people attending here! (Totally the people not the weapons at all.)'.

As I was walking and looking around the school a bit more I suddenly bumped into something and it all happened so fast that the moment I regained all my senses I was on the ground in a pile of suitcases.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

agh, why so loud? 

My head isn't quite better yet and someone is shrieking above me and I feel like my eardrums are gonna explode cause of it.

"Ugh, Uhm sorry," I uttered while holding my head.

"SORRY?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"

At that moment while she was speaking mid-sentence I looked up and our eyes met.

I was entranced like the whole world wasn't there and nothing else mattered but the eyes that I'm staring at.

She had piercing icy cold blue eyes that looked like precious gems and- my thoughts were all hazy and all I could focus on was her eyes, her pretty eyes that are staring at me wide with a glint of surprise and interest, and I- I could stare at hers the whole entire day and for the rest of my life.

"Hello ma'am are you okay?" One of the bodyguards asked the blue-eyed girl I was staring at.

"huh?" She turned her head to the side and I snapped out of it.

"Were done fixing the mess ma'am and reorganized the suitcases and checked if any vials were damaged which there were none."

"Oh uh good let us get going then." A bit flustered the girl and her bodyguards walked off to the school while I just sat there in a bit of a trance.

'Oh, my Oum! What was I thinking just then?! No better yet why did I stare at her eyes for so long?!" I knew I was blushing, my whole face is probably so red right now. Ugh, I just realized what just happened. 

I covered my face with my hands and just sat there for a good minute taking everything that just happened in whiles my heart was thumping in my chest like crazy.

In the end no matter how much I tried to forget about that encounter I just kept thinking about that girl again and again and her enchanting blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done a one-shot in a while, sorry bout that  
I got lazy and uninspired at writing so I didn't update anything in a while or even posting anything. (If I did any mistakes please let me know its been a while since I've written a fic T T)  
Anyways I hope you've all enjoyed this little one-shot, Thanks for reading and remember to wash your hands, stay at home and social distancing.  
Anyways see ya in my next post!


End file.
